


My Sunshine Fades

by godoka13 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/godoka13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sun always sets at the end of a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine Fades

The world stood still for just a moment, everything seemed to disintegrate in that split second he heard the words "terminal" leave the surgeon's lips. All at once, the lights were too bright and the noises too loud. Everything was amplified and he didn't want to believe a single thing. Tobio Kageyama, shook his head, recollected himself and looked at the tiny frame of his long term partner, Hinata. Hinata's eyes were wide open and glassy, he looked even more like a scrap of his former self as the cancer ate away at him.   
"How long do you think, Sir?" Tobio asked, his voice wavering. The surgeon sighed and wiped his glasses on his cloak.   
"I'm not quite sure," He glanced to Hinata briefly "It could be next week or next month, next year even. It is certain, unfortunately, that it will be within the next five years or so,"   
The silence was heavy in the clinic and Tobio sighed, Hinata brushed his arm lightly, an attempt to reassure him. Tobio forced out a tense smile, he didn't want Hinata to worry about him. The surgeon stood up with a cough. "I'm very sorry about this news, I do understand that it is quite a lot of information to take in. We will be mailing you the costs and details as soon as possible,"   
  
Tobio thanked him and helped Hinata walk out of the clinic, Hinata clinged to Tobio's arm as they made their way back to their car. Hinata suddenly stopped Tobio before he unlocked the door.   
"Baby? What is it?" Tobio asked softly and Hinata's lips quivered. He drew in a shaky breath.  
"It's all my fault, Tobs." He said. Tobio looked at him before bringing him into a soft hug. Hinata buried his head into Tobio's chest as he sobbed silently. "You don't deserve me."  
"No one deserves anyone, baby. But, I know for sure, that I deserve to be with you until..." Tobio swallowed and cupped his hand behind Hinata's head.  
"Until the end," Hinata finished for him and Tobio nodded silently. Neither of them knew how long they stood there, clutching to each other in the hospital parking lot, they just knew that when ground was awash hues of gold and red that it was time to go home. 

 

The drive home was silent, only the occasional clicking of the indicator would penetrate  the still silence. It would resonate throughout the vehicle, a hint that what could've been said was lost within that moment.  Both of their minds were ablaze with fears, fears of loss and leaving, fears of being alone and fears of what the next morning sun could bring. The dusk turned into darkness when they finally arrived to their simple apartment on the outskirts of the town. The ritual proceeded as normal. Tobio would help Hinata's fragile frame up the complex flights of stairs as the elevator was broken as per usual, he would then make a cheap meal out of what they had left and leave the best for Hinata. And, finally, they would get back into their shared bed which was worn at all corners and hold each other until an anxious sleep would overcome them. Only the whirring of Hinata's CPAP machine and the invariable beeping of the heart monitor allowed Tobio to sleep with discontented ease.

The months passed with little change, some good, some bad. Some nights Hinata would wake up screaming and gasping for air, his eyes overflowing and Tobio rushing him to the emergency room but others they would lie together after a good meal and talk about all the stars in the universe and laugh. It was one particular night, the mid-spring breeze drifted through their splintered window that Hinata said something that Tobio could never forget, not even decades later.   
"I'm glad," He had said. Tobio looked at him from across the lounge room over his knees.   
"About?" Tobio asked and Hinata laughed, a hint of sadness crept into his voice and he looked out of the window. The breeze ruffled the thin regrowth of his hair and he picked at his nails.   
"I'm glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you, Tobs." He whispered, it was a whisper so sincere and so soft, almost melodic. Tobio felt his eyes burn and he looked away.   
"I'm glad too,"

 

It was late afternoon when it happened. Winter was creeping around the corner and Hinata was worse than usual those days. He coughed more, cried more, and moved less. He was bedridden as usual that day, he refused another offer of soup from Tobio claiming he wasn't hungry. Tobio looked at him sadly and put the soup back into the pot, just in case for another time Hinata might say yes. He went back into the room and Hinata's eyes were drooping and glazed over.  
"Tobs," He mumbled and looked up, "Come lie with me,"   
Tobio crawled slowly onto the bed and cradled Hinata in his arms. He was lighter, again. They were silent for a while before Hinata managed to crack out a weak. "I love you,"   
He looked blearily up at Tobio. That was when Tobio knew.  
"I love you too," He said softly, brushing back Hinata's hair from his clammy forehead. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
Hinata was silent before uttering a breathy "Can you sing for me?"   
Tobio swallowed. "Okay, baby. It'll be our song," Hinata chuckled weakly and Tobio cracked a sad smile. He opened his mouth and began pouring out a rough melody.

 _"My sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don’t take my sunshine away.._ "  
  
He paused briefly to register Hinata's face. His eyes were hooded and filled with such sadness that Tobio nearly couldn't find the strength to continue. Yet, he pressed on.

“ _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamt I held you in my arms_  
_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
_So I hung my head, and I cried…_  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don’t take my sunshine a-away._ "   
  
Emotion began to get a better hold onto him, his words were breaking apart and Hinata was slowly closing his eyes. There wasn't much time.

“ _I’ll always love you and make you happy_  
_If you will only say the same_  
_But if you leave me to love another,_  
_You’ll regret it all one day…_  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much I lo-love you_  
_Please don’t take my sunshine away.._ " 

A long beep drawled throughout the room and Tobio felt a weight heavier than the world sit on his shoulders.  

“ _Please don’t take my sunshine away…”_

**_The End_ **


End file.
